


Fun with Frederick

by Wirewood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Chilton, M/M, chillywilly, wilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirewood/pseuds/Wirewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to get Frederick to have some fun. Frederick isn't having any of this silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Frederick

“Fred.”  
“No.”  
“Freddy.”  
“No!”  
“Frederick, please!”  
“It’s idiotic and I’m not doing it!”

It wasn’t often that Will Graham couldn’t charm his way into getting whatever he wanted from his lover, but on the rare occasions that Frederick dug his heels in on something, it was nearly impossible to change his mind. 

Will crossed his arms and pouted pitifully at the other man.  
“Mr. Graham,” Frederick began.  
Will cut him off with a snicker. “Oh it’s Mr. Graham now is it? Do you only drop the titles with your pants, Frederick?” Will smirked.  
Frederick blushed furiously looking away for a second before starting again. “Will, why is this so important to you?”

Will considered the question for a moment. Why was it so important to him? It’s not like he didn’t expect some resistance from his boyfriend on the matter. In fact, he assumed it wouldn’t even come to fruition. He was prepared for the rejection before he even got home, but now that he was here, with Frederick right in front of him, he suddenly knew why he wanted this so much.

Will reached across the table taking the other man’s hand before speaking. “Because I love you and I want you to have fun. Lord knows you haven’t had much opportunity for something like this in the last several years, and I’ll be damned if I don’t try to remedy that.” Will finished with a soft kiss to his lover’s palm, keeping his eyes focused solely on Frederick’s. To his credit, Frederick didn’t shy away from the intensity of Will’s gaze, and his reward was the complete adoration he found reflected there. He was loved. He could do this for Will.

With a deep sigh Frederick Chilton spoke a set of words he never thought would cross his lips.  
“Fine, but I go first and if I have to play this, then I get an automatic head start to Mr. Mint.”  
“What?! No way! I’ll give you to Plumpy and that’s it.”  
“No deal.”  
“Fred.”  
“No.”  
“Freddy.”  
“Mint!”  
“Frederick, please!”

An hour later, Dr. Frederick Chilton won his very first game of Candy Land.


End file.
